<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have to let that tension down somehow by Writetomuchsmut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765523">Have to let that tension down somehow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writetomuchsmut/pseuds/Writetomuchsmut'>Writetomuchsmut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>America is not having a good time, America that one friend thats really good at pushing out your out your comfort zone, America's issues are entirely political, Chi's somewhere in the middle, China greatest fear is outliving everyone he loves, China's a therapist, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Russ issues are entirely personal, Russia's a therapy dog, Teasing, but thats homophobia for you, he's the world superpower, if you want a love hate relationship go somewhere else, if you want an underdog america try before wwi, its ridiculous Russ and Chi don't realize they're in a gay throuple, maybe it's just me but a weak America in a relationship with Rus or Chi feels so unequal, powers support each other in this house, seriously they are very loving, stop making America a weak underdog, the homophobia will be addressed eventually, which is something he's been doing over and over again anyway but still, without crossing boundaries somehow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writetomuchsmut/pseuds/Writetomuchsmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not boyfriends, China and Russia swear it, the top three most powerful countries always have a complicated relationship, it doesn't mean anything...</p><p>America enjoys having these affection starved men around too much to argue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Anthropomorphic), China/Russia/United States (Anthropomorphic), China/United States (Anthropomorphic), Russia/United States (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>China gritted his teeth, his shoulders tense, his ear straining to identify his surrounding. He gave one more tug at the bonds restraining him to the chair. He picked up the soft sound of footsteps on carpet. He couldn't tell where it was coming from until there was a hand caressing the side of his face, jerking away in reaction. </p><p>China recognized the light chuckle he was greeted with. “America.” He poured as much spite as he could into the name. The fingers dragged down his cheek and neck, sending shivers through him. China could feel the other gaze boring into his body, he was surprised he still had his clothes on. Suddenly, there was a hand resting on the base of his tail, red scales with feathers of yellow and orange running down the top into a large plumage at the tip. He tried to flinch away but the ropes kept him in place. </p><p>America began petting the top of China’s tail in short strokes. “I can't believe you keep this hidden, it’s too pretty to be kept under a pile of fabric.” He pinched the feathers, China willed himself not to pull it away in fear that they would get damaged. </p><p>His mouth hung open as he considered what he could say, demand that he’d be let go? maybe plead or beg? His thoughts cut off as America too roughly grabbed the tip, a groan leaving China’s lips. </p><p>“What? Is it sensitive?” He couldn't see but he could hear the smirk in America’s voice. He tightened his lips as the other started massaging it, tugging at the feathers, he refused to give him the satisfaction of his voice. </p><p>He had dealt with worse than some teasing, while he was worried for the bright fringe he took pride in caring for, he could manage if some rough handed country felt it necessary to crumple them. Then, another familiar and unwelcome feeling shivered his spine, arousal. </p><p>Panic flashed briefly, he couldn't let himself enjoy this, he had more control than this. He voiced a squeak as one of America’s nails slipped under a scale, scratching at the sensitive skin beneath. His care disappeared for a moment, his tail whipping away from the grip of the other.</p><p>“Are we having fun Bǎobǎo?” China was panting by this point, his tongue quickly wetting his lips.  </p><p>“S-” China finally tried to say something only to be cut off as America suddenly bit lightly on the end of the appendage, his back arching as the tongue dragged across. He continued nibbling at it. China was hard by this point, wishing those touches were anywhere else on his body. </p><p>Those teeth slipped off the main part before clenching over the plumage beginning to back away. “Xiāohuǐ!” </p><p>America’s head snapped away as soon as he heard the safeword, pausing for a moment of surprise before immediately going to untie him. When the bonds fell off China quickly removed the blindfold, stretching out his limbs. “Did I… do something?” </p><p>He took a moment to inspect his tail. “You were about to rip off my feathers.” He stated. America looked like he wanted to argue but only rolled his eyes before walking over to his lover, throwing his arms around his neck.</p><p>“Well.” He brought a knee to China’s crotch. “You wanna deal with this the vanilla way then?” A smile brushed his mouth before he pressed his lips to the American’s, both of them stumbling back towards the bed.</p><p>America quickly pulled China on top of his lap, slowly pulling down his pants, watching his erection slide out. </p><p>“You are determined to tease me aren't you?” The taller squirmed against his lover.</p><p>America wrapped a hand around him but made no attempt to move. “It’s not fun unless you beg for it~” </p><p>“Fine. What do you want me to do?” China leaned his back, breathing a sigh of disappointment. </p><p>The other thought for a moment, tapping a finger on China, getting small sounds out of him. America suddenly kissed him again before gently pulling back, murmuring under his breath with a telling smirk. “Call me daddy.” </p><p>“Shénme! Wó bú hùi.” (What! No.) He whipped around or at least tried to. He could hear America’s hissed laughter behind him. </p><p>“Come on Chi~” the American slipped his chin onto the other’s shoulder, enjoying the offended facial expression ruined by the flush in his cheeks. </p><p>“I am not calling you that! I’m older than you!” America wrapped his other arm around China’s chest, restraining his arms from touching himself. </p><p>“But not more dominant~,” America said in a sing-song voice. </p><p>China was shifting uncomfortably, needing some kind of simulation. His arousal couldn't even calm down with a hand on him like this. America had stopped talking, just waiting for his answer. </p><p>He let out a deep sigh. “...daddy.” </p><p>America’s smile widened into a grin. “Yes, love?” </p><p>“Please daddy r…” China’s head hung down. “Do not make me say this, Your language is disgusting.” </p><p>The American smacked his lips before starting a fast pace stroke, not even giving China enough time to silence himself. “Ahhn~ nnn… ah~” </p><p>He pressed kisses to the other’s neck, cursing his partner’s ‘no hickeys’ rule. After so much built up he didn't expect China to last long. He began arching into him, spreading his legs a little farther. His mouth hung open for a moment before gritting his teeth as one last quick movement finished him off with a moan quite unlike him. </p><p>America brought both his arms around China’s waist, bringing him closer. He felt the other’s trembling calm, his breath deepening. “Wǒ ài nǐ.”</p><p>America’s eyes snapped open in surprise, the other wasn't known for being openly affectionate. He smiled as he nuzzled into the crook of China’s neck. “I love you too.” </p><p>The door opened behind them. “Hey, I heard-” Russia’s gaze quickly scanned the chair and the ropes. His body sagged a little with a sigh. “Why do you always leave me out of the fun shit?” </p><p>“I’m up for round two.” America chirped, leaning back.</p><p>China pushed off him before slipping under the covers in the middle of the bed, waving a hand. “Well, I am not, I am tired and am going to bed, Wǎn'ān.” </p><p>America grabbed a Kleenex, whipping off his hand. “Looks like it’s just you and I, spread your legs love, let's go.”  </p><p>“Oh? You really think I’ll be under you?” Russia grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the bed. America was already ripping his arms out when China spoke out again. “Can you two please go ‘fight for dominance’ like animals on the couch? Us actual civilized countries are trying to sleep.” </p><p>Russia moved closer to China. “Perhaps a good luck kiss to send us off?” </p><p>America snorted. “When did you get so cheesy?” </p><p>China gave a smile as their lips met. “Of course.” His attention turned to the other. “Do you want one too?” </p><p>“Nah, Ruski’s gonna need all the luck he can get.” He winked. </p><p>“You’re awfully confident for a man with breasts~” Russia rolled his eyes. </p><p>America pushed up, easily breaking off the grip. “I don't have breasts, they’re pecs! Pure muscle!” </p><p>The Russian cupped his hands around the sides of the chest. “Well, yes. They are ‘pure muscle’ but…” He squeezed them together, he didn't finish his words, just raising his eyebrows while looking America in the eyes. </p><p>America let out a small sigh before throwing Russia over his shoulder as he stood up, ignoring his loud protests. “Off to the couch, night Chi.” </p><p>China chuckled fondly as he turned back over in bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>China woke in the dark of night, his hand was entwined with another, with how cold it is it was obviously Russia’s. He couldn't sense America, he fell asleep behind him. He carefully pulled away before pushing himself up. </p><p>“States?” He pulled on a nightgown, he paused, his gaze turned to Russia before shaking his head and continuing out the room. He walked quickly through the kitchen and a couple of other rooms before he found his American. </p><p>America sat shirtless on the window sill staring out at the stars with an unreadable expression, a rare occasion with his glasses off. The cracks in his skin looked worse than the last he’d seen them. “Are you alright?” </p><p>He didn't take his eyes off the sky. “You’ve seen a country die before right, is it painful? I’ve been there for a couple of the native tribes but they all mostly died from diseases.” </p><p>Concern etched it’s way onto his face. “States… you do not think that you are-” </p><p>“-Answer the question China.” America snapped, catching the other off guard. </p><p>“Yes of course… mostly the kingdoms from the many times I spilt, annexation is rather painless in most situations unless it was a very slow battle…”  </p><p>America finally turned to look at him. “And when a civilization collapses in on itself because of internal issues.” </p><p>China stayed quiet at this before sitting down beside him, brushing a bit of white hair out of the other’s face. “You are not going to die Wǒ de ài… you are just going through a small rough patch. I have seen many superpowers come and go and they are not always the bringer of the next age and occasionally they have to fall behind and piss off the entire world because they are the only ones who can without falling.” </p><p>“So that's what I am? A wrong example of what not to do?” America rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Maybe on the world stage, you are… it is not like a message like this would get across if any less important country fell to it.” America was on the verge of saying something along the line of ‘wow thanks’ before China kept going. “But, you are not exclusively a power… you are a country, flawed and you are a person, even more flawed.”</p><p>America’s gaze flickered in those unfittingly sincere eyes on a country known for a kind smile with nothing behind the eyes. “I’m not a person, I’m three hundred million people rolled into-”</p><p>“-Into one person.” China sighed. “I know how hard it is to learn that lesson but… yes, you are a person, a person that matters to me and to Russia, you matter to your brother and your sisters, and not just because you are country.” </p><p>America felt the other’s tail around his waist while China leaned into him. He let a sigh slip from his lips. “I don’t know…” A finger on his lips quieted him before tilting his head up.</p><p>“Let us go back to Beijing, the three of us. You need some time away from your country.” America felt feathers brush against his cheek. </p><p>He raised his eyebrows. “You’re just tired of the states.” </p><p>“I am completely and utterly exhausted with the states and would very much want to go to my home but you do need a break, even if that ends up being Moscow or somewhere else entirely.”  They both gave a tired chuckle. </p><p>“I’ll think about it.” America placed a hand on his back, bringing him closer. “It’s late.” </p><p>China nodded his head. “It is… Russia is probably cold without us.” He pulled back, his gentle gaze landing back on the black cracks spread across his neck, shoulder and chest. “Does it hurt?” </p><p>America turned away, staring blankly off for a moment. “Not right now but that might be the truckload of Advil I took to deal with the migraines.” </p><p>“...Ó, wǒ de shàngdì.” (oh my god) China rubbed the bridge of his nose. “There are better ways to treat things like that.” </p><p>“Well, I didn't drink to deal with it so I take that as an accomplishment.” America threw a leg over the other. </p><p>China shoved himself up. “We are going back to bed before we start arguing.” </p><p>America got up and followed him. “Oh, like you can say much after what happened between you and Opium.” While China said nothing he looked like he briefly considered murder. </p><p>They slid beside Russia in the bed, the man still deep asleep. America stared at him before pushing a kiss to his forehead. “So what we telling Russia about going to China in the next couple weeks?” </p><p>“I am not the only one who has noticed you have been feeling poorly recently, Russ will understand.” He looked back down at him, carefully moving him into his arms. America relaxed as China rested his hands on his waist, his tail wrapping gently around one of his legs.</p><p>“What time is it? I forgot to check.” China realized out loud. </p><p>“I was staring at the stars for a while...  we probably have to wake up in an hour, try not to think about it too hard.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm definitely doing a chapter for each couple alone for your benefit and not just so I can figure out how the fuck these characters interact before I throw them back together </p><p>so yeah, most of you are probably here for the RusAme so that's coming next</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life slammed back into China no less aggressively than the last time, the silence, the nothing suddenly becoming the loud noise of his mind. He waited to open his eyes as he got used to other senses. He finally looked at his surroundings, it was a familiar field by his home. His memory was fuzzier than normal, what was the cause of death would leave him in a pleasant field. </p><p>China still couldn't tell what killed him as he stumbled to his feet, no wounds decorated his body. The day was sunny, a light breeze gently lifting his hair. His footsteps light as he broke into a run, quickly slipping back into the city.</p><p>It was empty, he realized what made him feel so out of place. Beijing was empty, not a person on the street, not a car driving by, it wasn't right. He skidded into an alleyway, stepped up on some junk, using it to grab the edge of a roof before throwing himself on top. He glided down the tilted ceiling. China’s foot caught the lip, leaping down. He braced his legs as he thumped against the tiles. </p><p>He quickly spotted his house a couple of streets away, he let himself down. Kicking off the wall, quickly crossing the road. He didn't slow down when he came across the stairs that led up the hill to his house. </p><p>The door was unlocked, he had never left it unlocked. The house was clean, quiet and empty. “Éguó?” He called out as he shifted from room to room. “Měiguó?” China rubbed his forearms, his tail curling slightly in between his legs. He wished he could just place his last memory, just something. </p><p>He glanced at the coffee table, his eye catching a newspaper. His heart missed a beat. “Forgotten cold war tensions suddenly resurface as The USA declares war on Russia” He couldn't will himself to read past the title. He moved aside the paper, reading the page under it. </p><p>“Could humanity face mass extinction if war turns nuclear?”  He was alone, he knew it somehow. They were dead. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes, he threw the paper down as he got up, he frantically searched for his phone, patting down his sides. </p><p>He needs to stay relaxed; he couldn't help anyone if he was breaking down. If there was anyone left to help at least. China took a deep breath as he realized he didn't have a phone. He slowly sat back down on the couch, he pressed his hands into his eyes, feeling the warm tears slide down his arms, sinking into his sleeves. </p><p>Coldness pressed around him, he could feel it choking him, the fire seeping out of his chest. He pulled tighter and tighter into himself, his sobs getting louder as if an attempt to drown out the loneliness. </p><p>China took in a gasp as his eyes flickered open, his body still shaking, his hand gripped the covers. He felt his face as he pushed himself up, feeling the wet of his cheeks under his fingers, his sight blurred with tears. He glanced beside him, Russia still lying peacefully, soft snores leaving him. </p><p>China’s heart was still racing against his chest, his barely lighted panic still blanketed him. He clutched one of his hands on Russia’s shoulder, turning him to face him. He pushed his forehead to Russia’s sleeping form. </p><p>“He’s alive…” China assured himself, “he’s alive he’s alive he’s alive he’s alive.” </p><p>“Uh, Китай…?” He heard Russia slur quietly. He moved back quickly as the other rubbed his eyes and propped himself up. </p><p>He watched the other blink his eyes clear. “Where’s Měiguó?” </p><p>Russia’s eyebrows scrunched together. “He… went back to DC for a federal emergency, remember?” He squinted and titled his head to get a better look at China’s face. “Have you been crying?” </p><p>“Ah.” China licked his lips. “Yes, night terrors, you… know how it is.” </p><p>“Wanna talk about it?” Russia leaned down on his knees. He just shrugged rather improperly in response. “Tea?” His head perked up, prompting a small laugh from the Russian. He stood up from the bed, gesturing China to follow. “Come on.” </p><p>He threw on a nightgown, following after him. He lingered around the window as Russia put the kettle on. He watched cars race by on the street outside his house as was right, another layer of panic peeling away. </p><p>He turned back towards his ally, Russia was currently pulling two cups out of the cupboards. He shifted briefly towards China, an eyebrow raised. “What are you staring at?” </p><p>The other angled his head to make it obvious what his focus was on. “Oh just, enjoying the view~” Russia’s lips tightened as a blush stood out on his pale cheeks. “Abs like that do not grow on trees, Éguó.” </p><p>He dropped the tea bags in cups like he had something to prove. “It’s not like this is the first time you’ve seen me shirtless.” </p><p>China propped his chin on his hands as the other poured the hot water into the cups. “And I am practically on a first-name basis with the moon and yet I still admire her beauty.”</p><p>Russia passed him a mug, sitting down across from him. He blew on the hot liquid, siping it slowly. “Are you going to tell me about your dream now?” </p><p>China swirled the tea in his cup, staring at it. “You and Měiguó killed each other…” He shrugged again. “And most of the planet. It was a variant on a nightmare I have had before… being the last one alive.” He chuckled in exasperation. </p><p>Russia pulled back, chewing on his bottom lip. “Америка and I… That sounds more like a cold war nightmare?” </p><p>He put down his mug and dropped his face in his hands. “What is this, trauma bingo?” </p><p>“No no no.” He waved his hand. “You know that paper activity that lazily teachers do, the one where you have to match a description to a name, it’s like that but with PTSD.”</p><p>China laughed into his hands. “Trust me, the crushing existential crisis of outliving everyone you have ever loved, even other representatives, is much worse than any particular war you could name.” His tone was playful but his smile dropped as soon as he saw the other’s face. Russia stood and moved to sit beside him, he raised a hand hesitantly, China nodded, letting him settle his hand on the back of his neck. </p><p>“If you’re still worried, you could always call Америка, you know how he is when we’re not there, he’s probably still up.” </p><p>China snorted. “That is ridiculous, I can deal with a bad dream.” </p><p>“But would it make you feel better to hear his voice?” He didn't respond, just averted his eyes. </p><p>He laid his hand on Russia’s, guiding it towards his mouth before planting a kiss in the center of his palm. “Hmm, I believe it is fine really, I have you here do I not?” </p><p>“Well, yes you do but-” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Америка would be better, right?” </p><p>“Why would he be ‘better?’” China looked up, searching his eyes. </p><p>“You know… you two knew each other for longer and we really don't…” Russia trailed off. </p><p>“Éguó,” China sighed, he snagged a lock of Russia’s hair, beginning to braid the strands together. “Stop it.” He hissed, pecking his cheek.  </p><p>“I’m not-” He tried to stutter out.</p><p>“-Do not.” The other interrupted, tugging on his hair. </p><p>“Ah!” Russia flinched back, he tried to pull out of China’s grip. “We should go back to bed.” He grumbled. </p><p>“I am not exactly tired anymore…” He mumbled. </p><p>“Neither am I strangely enough....” China pulled his hands back to his chest. </p><p>“Did- did you use the caffeinated tea?” </p><p>Russia went silent, staring down at the other. “дерьмо.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Russia tapped on the metal table he sat on while America circled his motorcycle, regarding it. “Do I love spending time with you Russia but don't you think you should learn to fix your own shit?” </p><p>“Can you do it or not?” He huffed. </p><p>America clicked his tongue. “Of course I can…” He hooked his hand under the headlight, easily lifting the vehicle upon its back wheel. “You want me to add anything new? I could probably up your engine, maybe make those turns a little sharper~” He began to mumble to himself. </p><p>“Het! No no no no.” Russia interrupted his rambles. “You make her do the voom voom and then you’re done. We are not sitting in here for twelve hours while you turn my baby into some kind of fucking transformer.”</p><p>America threw a glare at him while he pushed it further into the air to get under it. “I’m more surprised you even know transformers, is that not banned in Russia?” </p><p>He looked a little panicked at his prized machine so high in the air. “Not everything in Russia is banned, my government censors only dangerous or misinformation.” </p><p>“Hand me that.” America gestured towards a tool near the other, he quickly passed it over. “Implying that true information can be dangerous?”</p><p>Metal creaked as a part came undone. “You say that as if you don't censor yourself or do you really think that Trump supporters ‘have some good points’?”</p><p>“I can't tell them they’re stupid to their face, they won't reconsider their ideas they’ll just feel disconnected from me and before you know there’s another America running around.” He came out from under the motorcycle, looking directly at Russia with a scowl. “And you’re not allowed to mention that after the shit you pulled in the 2016 election.” </p><p>The other laughed with a shrug. “Free speech right?” He popped his lips. “Even at the expense of truth.” </p><p>“Expense of truth’? There’s as much misinformation in your country, it’s just government ordained misinformation.” He returned the plate to its spot, moving the vehicle into an upright position. </p><p>“Would you prefer a group of news stations to control the flow of information?” Russia grabbed another tool, switching it with the one in America’s hand. “People don't trust the government, they don't trust us. You give them a centimetre and they’ll take a kilometre…” </p><p>America gave him a strange look, not exactly following where he was going. “Yes they can be stupid but they have the ability to do their own research, news stations don't make laws.”</p><p>“They need to be lied to, no matter how truthfully you paint yourself. Your people are convinced you lie, vaccinations, the moon landing, things that don't matter. So why not lie about things that can actually help?” </p><p>America was silent at the bold statement. “And what happens when they realize you’re lying when they realize it’s unfair treatment?” He interrupted before Russia responded. “Cause that happened very recently in my own country the answer is rioting and probably revolution if things get even a smidge worse.” </p><p>America put the motorcycle down. “There. It should run,” he grumbled. He turned towards the exit of the garage. </p><p>Russia slipped off the table. “Are you alright? You’re not normally this snappy during our debates.” </p><p>He glanced back at him, his face falling into thought. “This… is the first time I’m considering you might be right.” Russia quieted as America stood still. </p><p>He awkwardly rubbed one of his shoulders. “You know what we haven't done in awhile~?” America squinted incredulously. “The leaves are beautiful this time of year.” </p><p>“It's November, aren't we a month late?” America could tell where this was going. </p><p>“I say that just cause China complains so much when it’s cold, we can go out without him this time, look at the leaves, make some drinks?” He offered softly. </p><p>“No Alcohol.” America agreed as they left the garage. “I'm still trying to lessen my drug intake.” </p><p>“Remember the last time you tried to do that?” Russia threw out smugly. </p><p>“You weren't even there during probation! This is different.” </p><p>The kitchen was warm and cozy, China’s and Russia’s houses were just as much as a home to him as his house back in D.C, even without the comforting feeling of his own land. He only filled his cup halfway with coffee, slipping out the small can of oil cooler he ‘borrowed’ from Russia’s garage, it wasn't as good as crude oil but it was something. </p><p>“Hey, what about your new ballet routine?” Russia spilled the coffee as he was pouring in his mug. </p><p>“I t-thought we were just going on a walk?” He stuttered out with a struggle. </p><p>“well, you dance beautifully and it has been a while since I've seen you…” Russia began to clean up the puddle, refusing to turn and face the other. </p><p>“I don't know…” He shook his head. “I can't really perform in front of people and I need to prepare the studio first and it's an absolute mess-”</p><p>“Russia, how long have we been dat- living together?” He went to turn him around by the shoulder. </p><p>“Around two and a half years, why?” </p><p>“Just step out your comfort zone a little, it’s just me.” He cupped Russia’s cheek, slipping his other arm around his neck. He pushed his nose to his cheek. “Besides, we both know that you could fuck it up and with how little I know about ballet I wouldn’t even be able to tell.” </p><p>Russia took a breath, “alright alright, fine.” He took off his ushanka, shoving it down on top of America’s head. </p><p>The superpower tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, he sighed in relief as he saw Russia exit the house, approaching the other car door. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, I waited less in the car when Mexico was getting dressed.” He joked as the other got in. </p><p>“Cars didn't exist when you and Mexico were married.” He said blankly as he buckled his seatbelt. “Ballet costumes take a while to put on, they’re tight and have a lot of bells and whistles.” </p><p>“Wow, the centuries really start to blur together…” He tilted his head a little. “Tight eh? You should wear it to bed one of these days.” </p><p>“I am not excited about that…” America started the car, beginning to back out of the driveway. “Why would I wear… a ballet costume… to bed. That would cut off circulation after you start moving in your sl-” he cut himself off as his cheeks flushed a bright red, he hid his face in his hands to try and cover it. “Боже мой, ты возбужденный тупица (Oh my god, you're a horny dumbass)!”</p><p>The other laughed in the driver’s seat. “это не моя вина, что ты так плохо разбираешься в инсинуациях (it's not my fault that you are so bad at innuendos)” </p><p>Russia groaned as he turned back to the window, watching the flakes slowly fall down, enjoying the gentle hum of the car. He couldn't quite get the idea out of his head, he wouldn’t ruin the fabric depending on how long he kept it on during foreplay. It did keep up with him during his choreography so it would probably be fine. </p><p>Russia was only a little ashamed to admit he got lost in the fantasy. “We’re here.” His head lifted sluggishly. </p><p>America leaned against the barrier beams, watching his lover step into the center of the clear-coated wooden floor. He suppressed a blush, the new costume was obviously based on the uniform from the early Russian empire. </p><p>He began his warmups, stretching out his limbs. His blonde hair moved around his shoulders, gliding softly through the air. Russia’s ushanka and jacket made it hard for him to see, only in moments like this could he really appreciate it. </p><p>He finally stopped, crossing his legs in position. He begins the dance with a sigh, America followed every twirl and step with focus, they looked flawless to his untrained eye. </p><p>After a couple of minutes he noticed that it was familiar, he could swear he had seen it before. He could imagine Russia performing this on a stage, with lights, music and an audience. He paused as he finally put his finger on it. </p><p>America waited for him to finish the performance; clapping politely. “So…” Russia took the towel from him. “That was Romeo’s dance from that ballet by Sergei Prokofiev.” </p><p>The other froze. “I- thought you didn't know anything about ballet…?” </p><p>“I still watch performances… and can see.” Russia leaned his back against the beams. “I was seven when William Shakespeare died you know?” </p><p>“You ever met him?” He sipped at his water bottle.</p><p>He shrugged. “Britain said I did, I do not remember it at all. You did the dance well, any reason you chose it?” </p><p>“It looked nice, I never like any of my own.” He brushed his hair back. “I figured it would be the best show.” </p><p>A slap echoed out as America landed a hand on his backside. “I would say!” </p><p>Russia yelped, turning back to glare at him slightly ruined by his small smirk. “Really?” He just winked back. </p><p>A strange tension settled in the air as neither said anything more. “You have work, don't you? We have to go home soon.” </p><p>“Maybe I should take some time off?” America questioned himself. Russia stared at him like he grew a third head before gripping his hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles gently. “I’m just so tired,” his voice wavered. Russia watched him as he scrutinized the floor, choking on every word that he tried to say. “I-I’m sorry, we were finally having some time together.” </p><p>“It’s alright, let’s just go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>